Bahamut
Bahamut , sometimes known by his epithet "The Dragon King," is one of the most prominent summons in the Final Fantasy series. He has appeared in several installments, as well as his own game, Bahamut Lagoon. He also appeared as an enemy in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars with the name of Bahamutt, in addition to being the namesake for the Sky Fortress Bahamut in Final Fantasy XII. In the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, there are several species of Bahamut. His attack, Megaflare, sometimes translated as Sun Flare, deals non-elemental magic damage which ignores defense and evasion. There are, however, other variations to Megaflare corresponding to different appearances of Bahamut, including Tera Flare, Giga Flare and Exa Flare to name but a few. Bahamut is typically considered the strongest among storyline summons and more often than not, the player must prove his/her worth by winning a battle against Bahamut himself, or, rarely, another storyline boss. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Bahamut is not summonable, as there are no Summoners, but plays a major role in the original game, promoting the player's characters into a newer, more powerful upgrade, after they have acquired a Rat's Tail from the Citadel of Trials. The new classes are not only stronger, but all except the Master can learn additional magic. Most, if not all, will be able to equip more types of equipment. The class upgrades are: * Warrior to Knight * Black Mage to Black Wizard * Thief to Ninja * Red Mage to Red Wizard * White Mage to White Wizard * Monk to Master Final Fantasy III remake of ''Final Fantasy III.]] The Warriors of Light travel to Canaan where they find a girl waiting for her love, Desch, to return. The heroes find him on Dragon's Peak. When reaching the top, they enter into battle with Bahamut. This first battle cannot be won and the heroes must flee. Later in the game, after obtaining the Invincible, the heroes may visit Bahamut's Lair to battle him. When defeated, the heroes are rewarded with the Level 8 Summon Magic spell Bahamur in order to summon him. This is the first time Bahamut can be used as a summon and the first time he is a boss in a Final Fantasy game. * White summoning: Aura: casts Haste on the party. * Black summoning: Rend: Instant KO to one enemy if successful. * High summoning: Mega Flare: deals non-elemental damage to all enemies. ''Final Fantasy IV Bahamut is the "God of Eidolons", and lives on the Red Moon in the Lair of the Father awaiting Rydia and the party to come and challenge him so Rydia would be able to summon him if they succeed. To be given this challenge, Rydia must already be in possession of the Leviathan and Asura summons. Bahamut has two guards who take the form of children, and he has admitted Rydia was the first he ever accepted. He takes 99 MP to summon in the remake version version, and 60 MP in all other versions. Lunar Bahamut challenges Kain Highwind during his trial in the Lunar Ruins in ''Final Fantasy IV Advance. Also, Dark Bahamut is an optional boss in the Lunar Subterrane. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Bahamut returns as a Summon spell for Rydia in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It deals massive non-elemental damage to all enemies at the cost of 60 MP. He is only available during the final battle. Bahamut is the last Eidolon summoned by Rydia? after the first four Eidolons are defeated. She tries to finish off the party with Bahamut, but the real Rydia appears and summons the Mist Dragon to knock some sense into Bahamut who dismisses himself from battle. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Mysterious Girl, one of the antagonists of ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, summons Bahamut to fight Cecil, defeating him and allowing her to seize control of Baron Castle. Bahamut is fought in the final chapter alongside the Mysterious Girl, and is the last boss of the game before the Creator. If Rydia has recovered Leviathan and Asura as summons, Bahamut will turn on the Mysterious Girl and destroy her before returning to Rydia, but if not, then Bahamut must be slain and will not be available to summon. Gallery ''Final Fantasy V Bahamut is released in the Merged World, after the Tablet from the Pyramid of Moore is obtained. He moves to the North Mountain. The party must climb the mountain and fight him at the top. He is a Level 5 Summon which deals non-elemental damage to all enemies and is obtained after the fight. Bahamut takes 66 MP to summon. Final Fantasy VI :''See the Summon sequence here. Bahamut is an Esper acquired after defeating Deathgaze on the Falcon. However, if Deathgaze is killed using an attack that delays its Final Attack for one turn (such as Banish), the party will not receive Bahamut's Magicite. Mega Flare (Sun Flare in the SNES Version) deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 86, is unblockable, and ignores defense. It costs 86 MP to cast and it teaches Flare at a rate of x2. Bahamut's Level Up bonus increases the wearer's level up HP gain by 50%. Bahamut can also be summoned using Setzer's Slots ability by getting three dragon symbols in a row. ''Final Fantasy VII In the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII there are several species of Bahamut, which Professor Hojo refers to as "Bahamut strains". Summoning Bahamut, Neo Bahamut or Bahamut ZERO in the battle against Emerald Weapon has an effect on its AI, making it less likely to use Aire Tam Storm. All of the Bahamut attacks, Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and ZERO Bahamut, ignore the target's Defense and Magic Defense when calculating damage. Bahamut :''See the Summon sequence here. The Bahamut Summon Materia is found in the Temple of the Ancients after defeating the Red Dragon. It costs 100 MP to summon and unleashes a magical piercing attack, Mega Flare. Bahamut's spell power is equal to 4.0625x the base magic damage. Bahamut is one the summons available in the "Mt. Corel" PC version demo of Final Fantasy VII. Neo Bahamut :See the Summon sequence here. Neo Bahamut is another version of Bahamut. Neo Bahamut's animation is to lift the enemy party on a piece of earth into the sky, then fire a large beam that shatters the earth and leaves the enemy party to fall back to earth. This attack is called Giga Flare and deals piercing non-elemental damage to all the enemy party members. The Neo Bahamut Materia can be found in the party's trip to Whirlwind Maze, lying on the ground, and costs 140 MP to summon. Neo Bahamut's spell power is equal to 5x the base magic damage. Bahamut ZERO :See the Summon sequence here. Bahamut ZERO is the third and strongest form of Bahamut in the game. Its summon sequence has it flying through space and launching a beam of energy through the atmosphere. This attack is called Tera Flare and it deals piercing magical damage. Bahamut ZERO costs 180 MP to summon, and its spell power is equal to 7.5x the base magic damage. The Bahamut ZERO Materia can be found at the planetarium in Cosmo Canyon when the player touches the Blue Huge Materia, however, the player must already have obtained both Bahamut and Neo Bahamut to acquire it, and the Huge Materia 'says' the names of the two summons, before relinquishing Bahamut ZERO. Bahamut ZERO is the last Summon Materia to become available since the player must have first done all the Huge Materia sidequests, during which time the player can obtain the Shinra Sub and breed chocobo to get to places where the other Summon Materia are located. In the PC version re-release obtaining the Materia unlocks the Bahamut Zero achievement. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Bahamut SIN is a new form of Bahamut summoned by Kadaj, the antagonist of the film, in order to destroy the Meteorfall monument in Edge, as well as wreak havoc on the populace. Its attack is not named in the film, but is called "Tremor Flare" in the ''10th Anniversary Ultimania. The party members of Final Fantasy VII engage it in battle and it is ultimately destroyed by Cloud's Climhazzard Limit Break. Bahamut SIN is notable for appearing as a twisted, demonic version of Bahamut, its eyes sunken, red, and bug-like, its skull featuring a series of ram-like horns, and its wings supported by a series of insect-like ones, lending a bit of meaning to the romanization "SIN". Despite the fact the damage inflicted on Bahamut SIN by the party didn't seem to faze it at all, its face does appear to be badly scarred by the time it was destroyed by Cloud. It otherwise bears stronger resemblance to the Bahamut from Final Fantasy X than it does to the version in Final Fantasy VII, although it is even more in line with the revised Crisis Core version. The designer of Bahamut SIN, Takeya, has stated its appearance was inspired by the culture of the in Japanese history. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Bahamut can be summoned in battle using the appropriate Materia, and deals heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies. Bahamut Zero also appears in the game. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- :''See the summon sequences here. Two versions of Bahamut appear, each as a boss. The original version of Bahamut from Final Fantasy VII uses the original Megaflare, while Bahamut Fury is a much larger golden version of Bahamut that uses a new attack called Exaflare, comprised of a blast from the planet's moon that's triggered by Bahamut Fury's own energy blast. Both can be added to the DMW by obtaining the appropriate Materia. In battle, along with the standard magic attacks and claw swipes, Bahamut Fury is able to jettison the six spikes on its wings at enemies in a powerful attack known as Hexafang. The same jettison is used in the animation for Exaflare. The power of Megaflare and Exaflare is as follows: ''Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here. .]] Bahamut is a Guardian Force acquired after defeating him in the Deep Sea Research Center. It is uncertain how he actually got there, but he does make an obscure reference to this immediately prior to the battle: * Bahamut: ''"I am... Bahamut" * Squall: "The Great GF... Bahamut" * Bahamut: "GF? I..." * Bahamut: "Using my powers... it is you humans I fear" This may indicate that Bahamut was created or captured at the Research Center and experimented on, which would explain his intense dislike of humans, or he could also mean that his powers could fall into the wrong hands. Bahamut's attack, Mega Flare, is a non-elemental attack that damages all enemies and ignores target's Spirit stat. Bahamut's summon time is 22.1s, which, according to the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 230% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 70 * Level / 10 + 55 + 30 : Damage = Damage * (265) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 55 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Bahamut are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here. '' (Cutscene/Attacking Alexandria).]] Bahamut is an eidolon who plays a major role in the story. He is one of Princess Garnet's original eidolons, but is extracted by Zorn and Thorn for Queen Brahne to use. Brahne does not summon Bahamut until the Battle of the Iifa Tree against Kuja where he uses the Invincible to enslave it and kill the queen. Kuja controls Bahamut and uses it to attack Alexandria, however, Garnet and Eiko defeat it by summoning Alexander. After obtaining the Hilda Garde III, Beatrix gives the Garnet to Zidane, which Princess Garnet can use to summon Bahamut. Bahamut's spell power is equal to 88 plus the total number of Garnet in the party's inventory. Bahamut's attack is Mega Flare, which inflicts massive non-elemental damage to all enemies. It is learned through the Garnet item and takes 56 MP to summon. Tetra Master * Card 066 * Location: Treno, Card Stadium ''Final Fantasy X :''See the Summon and Overdrive sequence here. Bahamut is an aeon in Final Fantasy X, and once again, he plays a major role in the story. He sleeps in Bevelle Temple where summoners can obtain him on their pilgrimage. His special attack is Impulse, a non-elemental attack which causes moderate damage to all enemies, and his Overdrive is Mega Flare. Bahamut is the most powerful storyline aeon, as well as one of the few that can exceed the 9,999 damage limit from the start. In his fayth form of a young boy, he acts as Tidus's guide in Spira. He is the one who reveals the truth about Tidus and his hometown's origins and that Tidus was brought to Spira to defeat Sin for good. Only Tidus and Yuna can see him. Bahamut can be fought several times in the game. Isaaru's Bahamut, titled Spathi, is fought in the Via Purifico. Belgemine's Bahamut can be fought in Remiem Temple, where he can be fought repeatedly. He is also fought during the game's final battle against Yu Yevon. In the International and PAL versions of the game, Dark Bahamut will be fought if the party revisits the Chamber of the Fayth where Yunalesca was found at Zanarkand. The symbol for Bahamut and Bevelle (see "Bahamut's seal" in the gallery for this section) is annotated with the kanji for light . ''Final Fantasy X-2 Due to Shuyin's grief and hatred for Spira, Dark Bahamut is brought to life and attacks the Gullwings when they discover the empty chamber that used to house Vegnagun. His appearance comes as quite a shock to Yuna, as she is faced with one of her beloved Aeons that helped defeat Sin. She even attempts to talk to Bahamut before being forced to fight for her life. Bahamut was not truly destroyed, however. His Fayth appeared in the Farplane Abyss after the Gullwings defeat Dark Anima and tells Yuna why he and the other Fayth did it. They weren't strong enough to overcome the darkness. After Vegnagun and Shuyin's defeat, Bahamut appears again before Yuna in his Fayth form at the Farplane Glen. During this meeting, Bahamut gives Yuna the option to resurrect Tidus. If the player has completed certain tasks in the game, and chooses Yes, then Bahamut and the other Fayth will grant Yuna's wish. ''Final Fantasy XI Bahamut is present in ''Final Fantasy XI as a plot-based avatar. He is a prominent figure in the Chains of Promathia storyline, and is unavailable to players as a summon. Bahamut first makes an appearance in the opening cutscene of Chains of Promathia. After Emptiness disrupts the crystal line, he appears to issue a warning unto the people of Vana'diel that the Keeper of the Apocalypse's arrival is near. As the Wyrmking, he commands his minions to "let the blood of the gods spill forth on the soil of their creation". Later, having been sent to Cape Riverne to investigate the sudden uplifting of the area, the player, along with Prishe and Ulmia, arrive at the Monarch Linn and encounter Nag'molada chanting the Memoria de la Stôna. Bahamut appears, identifies Nag'molada as a Kuluu, and discusses with him the oncoming flood of Emptiness, believed to be unleashed by man. After a short battle against guards, Prishe interrupts their conversation. Not long after, Selh'teus appears, urging that Bahamut's predictions of the end of mankind are mistaken. Bahamut exits. Much later, the player, along with Ulmia and Tenzen, return to the Monarch Linn in order to learn the truth of the recent happenings from Bahamut. Bahamut scoffs at their determination, mocking their "incompleteness" as the dream-keeper Diabolos had, and directs the wyrm Ouryu to attack the party. The group forces Ouryu to retreat, however Bahamut still refuses to heed the party's request. He reveals that, long before, he had made a pact with a young boy should the day when the Keeper of the Apocalypse would return. Acknowledging that the time has come, he commands his army of wyrms to gather in preparation for the coming salvation of the land, and leaves the group with a grim message; "Children of the dawn, your end is near!" A storyline mission available after finishing the first two expansions features Bahamut as a boss. Those who complete this mission can take part in an optional battle with Bahamut that formerly ranked amongst the most difficult in the game prior to the level cap increase from 75, not in the least because he summons most of the game's other wyrms to help him. Ever since a recent update in which Bahamut gradually builds up resistance to certain types of magic, the number of groups that have defeated his second form have dwindled significantly. Bahamut is also the name of a server for Final Fantasy XI. ''Final Fantasy XII Though not a summon, Bahamut is referenced in one of the airships in the game, the ''Sky Fortress Bahamut, which serves as the Final Dungeon in Final Fantasy XII. The final boss, The Undying, however, takes on an appearance similar to Bahamut, and is even able to use Bahamut's signature attacks, Megaflare and Teraflare, as well as an attack called Gigaflare Sword. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings . Bahamut, again, appears as a plot device. Judge of Wings summons him to destroy part of the Muruc Cashuac Skysea. Bahamut later appears as a boss and an actual summon. He is a rank 3 Non-Elemental Aerial summon. His regular attack is Bahamut Claw, while his special attack, Mega Flare, causes massive non-elemental damage to all targets in range, and inflicts Disable. Bahamut can be fought again at the Keep of Forgotten Time in order to be unlocked. Final Fantasy XIII :''See the Gestalt Mode And Summoning sequence here. Bahamut is Fang's Eidolon, whom she can summon from her crystal shard. Bahamut's summon intro is similar to its Final Fantasy X summoning intro, being shown diving through a series of magic emblems from the sky. His regular attack in normal form resembles a less powerful version of Mega Flare. Fang, Lightning, and Vanille will first face Bahamut as a boss in the Fifth Ark, as a test to prove Fang's strength to him. Bahamut utilizes powerful non-elemental attacks, making him the Eidolon with the highest damage-dealing potential. Fang's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, defending against attacks and inflicting status ailments upon enemies. As Bahamut's SP is rather low compared to other Eidolons', it may be a good idea for Fang to assume the role of Sentinel to increase the summoning time as well as to boost Bahamut's Gestalt Gauge whenever Fang is attacked while blocking. The more Gestalt Gauge the player can build before going into Gestalt Mode, the more attacks they can get while in Gestalt, and the more powerful Mega Flare will be. Bahamut's Gestalt Mode sees him transform into a flying mechanical wyvern, which Fang can ride. His attacks involve quick dives, lasers and explosion, culminating in his finisher, the Mega Flare. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The game's antagonist, Caius Ballad, has the ability to transform into a dark incarnation of the Eidolon called Chaos Bahamut (Bahamut Chaos in the original Japanese version), and later into a more dragon-like version called Jet Bahamut. In the latter form, Caius gains the ability to summon Amber and Garnet Bahamuts as his support. A promotional poster for the game shows Caius atop Chaos Bahamut in Gestalt Mode. The white version of Bahamut also appears in the game. Lightning summons him to save Noel and escape Caius's attacks while she and Noel ride atop him. Final Fantasy XIV Bahamut appeared during the ''End of an Era cinematic, the final conclusion to Final Fantasy XIV's Seventh Umbral Era storyline, which marked the finale and shutdown of the game's original version, on November 11, 2012. His destruction of the land is used as an in-game explanation for the map redesigns taking place in the Final Fantasy XIV relaunch, A Realm Reborn. Unbeknownst to Eorzea's inhabitants, Bahamut had been incarcerated inside Dalamud, an astral body orbiting Hydaelyn, which was until recently thought to be just another moon. Through the Meteor project, a scheme employing arcane magicks and lost technology, Dalamud is brought down to Eorzea in an attempt to annihilate the realm’s Primals and inhabitants by Nael van Darnus, the game's main antagonist. With the knowledge of what was contained inside Dalamud passed down in his family for generations, Nael nonetheless had unwittingly become a pawn of Bahamut, being controlled and manipulated in his plan to break free, and Nael's plans unleash the strongest Primal known to Erozea. Breaking free of the weakened structure and enraged after eons of duress, Bahamut starts to unleash his wrath upon the realm. With assistance from Eorzea's deities, The Twelve, the Circle of Knowing attempts to recapture Bahamut in a new, Dalamud-like structure. His might proves too much - breaking the new spell before it finishes sealing. He is last seen unleashing Mega-Flare onto the land. What happens next will be revealed in the Final Fantasy XIV relaunch, A Realm Reborn. According to development posts, there will be a 'Great Labyrinth of Bahamut' in A Realm Reborn that players can explore to learn more about his entrapment. There had been at least four allusions to him before his introduction: * An NPC outside of Aurum Vale mentions that the Dragons, at war with Ishgard, appear to worship a Primal. As the Primals have been derived from the common Summons in previous games like Ifrit, it is likely the dragon Primal would be Bahamut. * There is a location in Coerthas called Wyrmking Perch, another likely reference to Bahamut. * After the player has completed the first Paladin quest, Jenlyns will say, "Bahamut's fang!" in shock. * Nael Deus Darnus uses Megaflare as his ultimate attack, which involves calling the laser beam of Dalamud to blast the entire arena. Incidentally, Dalamud and Bahamut are phonetically similar. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Bahamut appears as a powerful summon learned for the Summoner by using 1200 JP. It costs 60 MP, has a speed of 10, and has an area of effect of 4 vertical 3. Bahamut has a 20% chance of randomly being learned in battle by a Summoner who has not yet learned it and is not KO'd by it, or absorbs at least 1 HP worth of damage. Nullifying the damage does not count. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Bahamuts are dragon-type Eidolons utilized by Rubrum during their battle with Milites. There are various types, mass-produced versions of the basic Bahamut model being used throughout the game. During Milites's invasion of Rubrum's capital, a Bahamut is brutally shot down with members of Peristylium healing it later on. Later, another Bahamut covers the mission's Class Zero members as they charge at the Militian soldiers to buy Caetuna time to summon Alexander. He is obtained in game by completing the mission "Mission Name East Wind" in the 2nd playthrough of the 5th Chapter. His abilities include an aerial charge, a stomping attack and his signature technique, Mega Flare. His in game variations include Bahamut and Bahamut Kai. * '''Bahamut-0': The strongest model which Arecia Al-Rashia summoned to come to the aid of the Class Zero members who were defeated by Shinryu Celestia. Its finishing attack, Tera Flare, enables it to summon all Bahamuts to its side to unleash a concentrated salvo of Mega Flares on the opponent. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time When wearing the Mythic Beast Sallet and Mythic Beast Plate, a male Yuke resembles Bahamut. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers ''For the battle information, see Bahamut (The Crystal Bearers). Bahamut appears as a boss in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers summoned by Amidatelion. The Yuke summons Bahamut to keep Layle and Keiss from pursuing her. Bahamut itself holds no major importance in the story beyond showing the full extent of Amidatelion's power. After the dragon is defeated, no further mention is made of it and the heroes continue on their chase. Although Bahamut is never mentioned again, the dragon appears as an emblem for Layle's jacket. This marks the first time that Bahamut appears in a Crystal Chronicles game. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bahamut is fought as an optional boss on the 80th level of the Moonsand Ruins. Unlike other games in the series, Bahamut is a light-elemental dragon and does not have access to his signature ability, Mega Flare. After the player defeats him, they will obtain the rare Orihalcon item. Final Fantasy Dimensions Bahamut is the final summon that the party acquires. It is fought in the Mountain of the Father which is accessible after a pathway has been created by defeating Nil Vata. It requires 78 MP and a Summon Lv. 7 to use. It deals heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies, and can break the damage limit. Along with Flare, Bahamut is the basis for Giga Flare Fusion Ability, which is essentially a stronger version of the base Bahamut summon (the description erroneously states that it is single target). Dissidia Final Fantasy Bahamut appears as a summon that casts Aura on the user, which repeatedly increases their Bravery points over a certain period of time. Bahamut can be summoned by two distinct ways: automatically, which summons it immediately when the summoner's Brave becomes lower than half of their original Bravery base, increasing their BP by periods of 20 and showing its ''Final Fantasy X artwork, and manually, where the summoner's BP is increased by periods of 40 and its Final Fantasy III artwork appears. Bahamut's auto version is obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey VIII storyline and its manual version is obtained in the same odyssey's second stage. The dialogue Bahamut says to the player is based on what he says to the party in Final Fantasy IV when he is beaten. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Yuna can summon the ''Final Fantasy X incarnation of Bahamut to perform either Impulse or Mega Flare. Bahamut also returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in Dissidia. However, the manual version grants Bravery increases in increments of 99, while the automatic version raises it in increments of 75. His auto version is now found in Chapter Ten: Champions of her Will of Scenario 013, and speaks the same dialogue as he did to the Warriors of Light when he granted them new classes. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 60 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Bahamut appears as a summon in this game. It has the rarest chance of being summoned of the summons in the game. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bahamut is the sole summon monster that the Summoner can summon in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. It performs Megaflare when summoned. ''Chocobo'' series Bahamut is a recurring non-playable character in the Chocobo game series. In Chocobo's Dungeon 2, however, by breaking a high level claw it is possible to receive Bahamut as a playable character. The player must give up a lot of Energy to call him though. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited In the anime, ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, a Bahamut-like summon named Gun Dragon makes an appearance as Kaze's ultimate summon. It comes in two forms: the "Chaos" reddish form seen in the first episode, and the rarely seen silver true form seen on the finale and the Final Fantasy Unlimited: Before CD. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Gun Dragon is: * The light that fills up your eyes! Tears of the Rainbow! * The ultimate spirit! Soul Gun Metal! * The helix of my life! Endless White! However, in both occurrences, Kaze must turn himself into Endless White, leaving Makenshi to fire the Magun in Unlimited Before and Lisa in the anime series finale. The villain Pist steals the Magun at one point, and creates the "Ultimate Summon" with it—however, he is unable to handle the energies involved, and it blows up in his face. Pist's Soil Charge Triad is: * The glare of obvious intelligence! Marvelous Orange! * The desire for an endless quest! Maniac Purple! * The promise of a perfect victory! Char-Coral Pink! ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bahamut is represented in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game by many Fire-elemental Summon cards: one depicting his Final Fantasy XIII Gestalt Mode; one depicting his artwork as Bahamut Fury from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''; one depicting his ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy model; one of his artwork from Final Fantasy Type-0 and one with his Final Fantasy III Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Other Appearances ''Bahamut Lagoon Bahamut appears as one of the many dragons, alongside other ''Final Fantasy summons, in Bahamut Lagoon. In the game he is one of the high-ranking holy dragons and can be summoned for a powerful fire-elemental attack. ''Blood of Bahamut Bahamut, alongside other recurring ''Final Fantasy summons, appears as one of the giants that must be defeated in the Japan-only game Blood of Bahamut. There are also two stronger versions of Bahamut - Shin Bahamut and Chaos Bahamut. ''Itadaki Street Portable Bahamut appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. ''Itadaki Street Special Bahamut appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. ''Kingdom Hearts Bahamut was originally planned to be a summon for ''Kingdom Hearts, but was removed before the game was released. All that was left was a small data code in the game that could be accessed with cheat devices, adding the option to summon Bahamut in the summon menu. However, attempting to summon Bahamut will cause the game to crash. Bahamut's signature move, Mega Flare, is usable by the guardian dragon Mushu, in certain games, and also as a powerful command in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. Bahamut is also the name of an Arrowgun wielded by Xigbar, a member of Organization XIII, in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. In the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, the upgrades to the Metal Chocobo Keyblade, which is associated with Cloud Strife, are named after Bahamut and the four variations of it that appear in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. ''Knights of the Crystals The Dragon King Bahamut is one of the boss battles in this Facebook game. Defeating it rewards the player with the Achievement "Dragon Slayer". ''Lord of Arcana Bahamut is featured as a boss and summon that players can obtain after collecting the correct materials. ''Lord of Vermilion Bahamut is one of the summoned characters in this arcade-based card game. Its ability deals Fire damage to all enemies in range. Bahamut reappears in the sequel ''Lord of Vermilion II. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Bahamut makes an appearance in Bowser's Keep as "Bahamutt". In keeping with the series tradition, it is summoned into battle by Magikoopa and must be slain before Magikoopa can be attacked again. ''The 3rd Birthday In Square Enix's 2010 game The 3rd Birthday, Bahamut appears in Chapter 04's mission, "Blue Hail". In the mission, Bahamut 524 is the name of the helicopter Aya procures to escape the tower and combat the Twisted. ''The World Ends With You'' Bahamut appears as a pin called Tin Pin Bahamut in . His psych blasts a huge burst of energy at the opponent, dealing massive damage on contact. Tin Pin Bahamut can only be obtained after defeating the Wizard of Slam in a bout of Tin Pin Slammer. Tin Pin Bahamut's energy beam bears a slight resemblance to the Hadoken often seen in other media. Appearance in Popular Culture ''8-Bit Theater Bahamut is a minor character in the webcomic ''8-Bit Theater. The Light Warriors journey to find the rat tail (which is supposedly a cure for his impotence) and are granted a class change, as in the original game. He is also apparently dating Matoya. ''Dead Fantasy Bahamut and other summons were summoned by Yuna to defeat the Kasumi Clones in ''Dead Fantasy IV, but were defeated. Merchandise Bahamut has been a popular figure for Final Fantasy merchandise, mainly in the form of displayable figurines. Bahamut Zero and Neo Bahamut have been released as small trade figurines in Japan as part of Final Fantasy Creatures collections. The Bahamut SIN figurine, part of the Advent Children "Monster Deluxe" collection, measures approximately 7" tall with a display base, and is sculpted for Kotobukiya by Takayuki Takeya. Bahamut SIN is also part of the Creatures Kai Vol. 1 collection. Bahamut from Final Fantasy VIII has been released as an action figure that was sold in two colors: fully painted, and in transparent version. In the Japanese version, all Guardian Force figurines contained parts to assemble a Ragnarok figure. Final Fantasy VIII Bahamut has also appeared as part of the first Final Fantasy Master Creatures series and is available in two colors: normal and Tiamat. The Creatures Kai Vol. 2 series includes figurine of the Final Fantasy IX Bahamut. Made by Kotobukiya, the Final Fantasy X Bahamut figurine depicts the aeon in detail, with a paint job that has a metallic sheen and comes with a display stand. Perhaps the rarest Bahamut merchandise is the Squall and Bahamut limited hand-crafted coldcast statue, made by Kotobukiya in 1999. Each statue comes with a serial number. The size stands at approximately 400mm. Etymology Bahamut (Arabic بهموت Bahamūt) originated as an enormous whale in ancient pre-Islamic Arabian mythology. Upon Bahamut's back stands a bull with four thousand eyes, ears, noses, mouths, tongues and feet called Kujuta (also spelled "Kuyutha"). Between each of these is a distance of a 500-year journey. On the back of Kujuta is a mountain of ruby. Atop this mountain is an angel who carries six hells, earth, and seven heavens on its shoulders. Another version of the Arabic story is that Bahamut is indeed a dragon and he stands on a whale called Liwash. In modern times, the game Dungeons & Dragons is responsible for re-imagining Bahamut as the king of dragons, a benevolent Platinum Dragon; the opposite of the malevolent Tiamat, the five-headed Chromatic Queen of Dragons. The various versions of Bahamuts in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII are named after different Japanese fighter planes: the [[wikipedia:Mitsubishi Ki-202|Ki-202 Shūsui Kai (秋水'改')]], the [[wikipedia:Mitsubishi A6M|A6M Reishiki Kanjō Sentōki (零式艦上戦闘機)]], the [[wikipedia:Kyushu J7W|J7W1 Shin'''den (震'電) ]], and the [[wikipedia:Mitsubishi A7M|A7M '''Re'ppū (烈風)]]. Trivia * Bahamut is the only summon in all its premier Final Fantasy games not to have an element. * The only game of the main series in which Bahamut has not appeared is Final Fantasy II. * According to the Dissidia Final Fantasy museum, Bahamut's evolution throughout the series means he cannot be classified as just a dragon. * Bahamut was originally set to appear in an unused stage in another Mario game also developed by Square Enix: Mario Sports Mix. References de:Bahamut it:Bahamut ja:バハムート Category:Final Fantasy III Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy V Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Aeons Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Espers Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Primals